


The Scientist

by arisanite



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impregnation, Milking, Riding, Science Experiments, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: As part of the Arcadian Progenitors, a group of female scientists more magically and technologically advanced than Asgardians, you and your crew were tasked to extract the DNA from a special Jotun specimen.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Some aspects here are invented and not Marvel-based (i.e. the species of the reader, and their strength/quality over Asgardians), but some aspects are taken from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy.
> 
> (This version is a bit unedited, please bear with me.)

In your hand lied the greenest compound that you have ever laid eyes on.

Using the state-of-the-art implantation tool issued by the High Academy, you sat in your work lab trying to extract the purest essence from this gem called _Tundar_ , gathered from the high mountains of Udgård.

As you polished the gem, removing it of its impurities, its luster became greener with a more metallic quality as its edge became sharper to touch.

You raised it up in the light to examine it with your own violet eyes -- in your hand now lies the purest form of _Tundris_ , the weakness of the Jotuns.

Taking off your gloves, you moved to another device -- an isolation chamber -- that was housing a spherical device with spikes pressed inwards. You moved towards it and took a scalpel with a free hand. Slicing off the edge of the _Tundris_ , you place this small sampling into a small oblique pocket hidden on the side of the spherical contraption. Once you seal it shut, the whole spherical device suddenly glowed green.

You licked your lips in anticipation -- _the constraint is complete_.

All of a sudden, the door hissed open. You can hear rough screams coming from the outside. Angliss, your supervisor walked in, smirking. “We’re back from the expedition,” his voice didn’t sound too happy.

“Were you able to restrain the specimen?” You said with a flat tone.

Angliss rolled his eyes. “No luck,” he barked, looking over your shoulder. “Maybe it’s the best time to put your contraption to the test.”

You turned the refined Tundris around your palm, holding it like a knife. “Good idea,” you exclaimed, as you re-gloved your other hand. Turning towards your isolation chamber, you removed the _constraint_ from its housing as you followed Angliss into another room.

Opening the door, you were almost knocked back by a gold specter that was seemed to have been thrown in your direction.

The room was already occupied by three other female Progenitors -- thaumaturges from the old royal line of the Arcadians that specialize in the sciences -- like you. Amidst them was a hysterical Jotun, albeit seemingly appearing as a human.

“All you disgusting, low-breed, meddling whores,” the specimen spat as he tried to repeatedly degenerate his bonds. However, it kept being replaced by Kara’s refractor bonds that glowed red.

“What is it using,” Mida, one of the neophyte Progenitors asked, as the specimen struggled once again, trying to break past Kara’s bonds. “It looks like some sort of low-level conjurement--”

The specimen almost spat at her face, if Mida’s own refractor shields did not automatically generate.

“You foul-mouthed bitch,” the specimen spoke in that deep, haunting voice. You turned to look at him as he got your attention. “How dare you call my power as something beneath your--”

The specimen suddenly howled in pain when you stabbed his thigh with the _Tundris_.

All of a sudden, he stopped trying to fight off the bonds that Kara has been putting on him. Without using their hands, the four Progenitors in front of you lowered the specimen on the metal gurney, automatically securing him with the bonds paired with the device.

“You will… all pay…” The subject whispered weakly.

“Are you sure it’s a Jotun?” You ignored the specimen’s grousings as you turned to ask Augris, the head of the operation. You walked closer to the specimen that seemed to have lost his energy, after all the _Tundris_ worked well as a kryptonite, sucking up all his energy. “It seems like a regular humanoid…” You turned to touch the specimen’s cheek.

All of a sudden, the specimen moved his head and almost bit your finger.

“Whoa,” Mida whistled as you managed to remove your hand in time.

Before Kara could execute the proper-protocol castigation, you managed to slap the specimen in the face. Despite the bruising, the specimen drew his head back to glare at you with fierce green eyes.

“A shapeshifter,” Kara muttered as she made a gesture, causing the bonds to tighten, making the specimen groan in discomfort. “And unusually small for a Jotunn too.”

Rubbing the finger that was almost bitten, you gestured to Augris who nodded and held her hands beside each of the Jotun. As red lights appeared from her hand, his eyes began to widen as he realized he could not move his head.

You can see the fear in his eyes as you stepped closer, with the _constraint_ device in your hand. Without getting your fingers bitten, you managed to affix the spherical device over the specimen’s head, locking it around his neck.

He can barely look down and see what was put on him -- a choker with disembodied pins all pointing inwards, almost touching the specimen’s skin. And it was all powered by a potent piece of _Tundris_.

The moment it locked on his neck, an automatic mouthpiece was dispatched, stopping the specimen from doing anything with his mouth. He whined against his constraints, clearly struggling against the bonds he cannot break. It was both amusing and pathetic to watch.

“Well then,” Angliss announced. “We should commence extraction.”

All two of the four Progenitors backed away from an unhappy-looking Jotun as Kara and Augris prepared to move the extraction devices towards the gurney.

Angliss took a deep breath and turned to you. “Well, honestly I don’t want to be here when you do the extraction.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Making the footsoldiers do the dirty work again, Angliss?”

The man rolled his eyes. “I was assigned here to supervise,” he exclaimed, pointing at you. “Make sure the extraction is executed once every day.”

You shrugged. “As protocol dictates, Angliss,” you shot at him as he walked out, with the doors whizzing shut behind him. “As protocol dictates.”

With the four female Progenitors left inside the extraction room, Mida (who got the short end of the stick when it came to selecting the member who was tasked to prepare the specimen) slowly began unbuckling the breeches on the specimen, who has continued to whine against the refractor bonds.

“This one sure wears a lot of leather,” Mida said through gritted teeth as she began to pluck out what seemed to be ceremonial ornaments from the squirming subject.

Just as Augris and Kara finished setting up the apparatus, Mida had finally got the subject to show some skin.

All the four Progenitors stopped to look at the spectacle before them. For some reason, the Jotun was now starting to sweat, with worry forming under his brow. Honestly, he has a good reason to be anxious.

“How is he not blue?!” Kara said disbelievingly.

“That is one hell of a big cock,” Mida whispered, as the Jotun turned to glare at her.

“Are you going to ignore those big balls?” Augris said with a smirk on her face. “This one surely is good for breeding.”

You stood there nodding, just looking at the huge throbbing phallus attached to such a beautiful specimen. You had to admit he is beautiful. He may be dangerous if unchecked and unrestrained, but he had porcelain-white skin, deep green eyes, and long curly black hair. He probably lived well with how his complexion was treated, and probably belonged to a good tribe considering his knowledge of sorcery -- albeit it was a bit primitive to your people’s. But seeing his toned muscles and lean body, you suppose that he is some sort of warrior -- or someone who knew how to fight.

“Great choice, ladies,” you exclaimed, unable to hide your glee. “Where did you find this one anyway?”

A chuckle escaped Augris as she positioned a tube just right above the specimen’s cock. “Skulking near Knowhere,” she muttered underneath her breath.

You looked at Kara who just shrugged back at you.

“Well, time to lube up.”

Mida whined as Kara handed her an applicator filled with a warm, viscous liquid. “Why does it have to be me,” she groaned as she began to glove up.

“Short end of the stick, Mida,” Kara chanted behind her as one by one, the girls began to step away from the gurney. “Short end of the stick.”

“You’ll never get to hold a Jotun’s meaty cock again after this,” you shot back at the neophyte as you stood behind a system of elevated controls. “Just think of this as an experience, Mida.”

Rolling her eyes, Mida turned to face the Jotun whose eyes were either a cross of angry humiliation and unaddressed anxiety.

“Sorry bud,” she muttered to the creature that tried to slice her face off an hour ago with his knives. “We just really need your DNA.”

The Jotun’s eyes remained wide in fear and shock as Mida coated her gloved hands with the applicator, and slowly lowered her palms to enclose his throbbing cock.

The girls barely heard the soft keening sound coming from the specimen’s mouthpiece.

“Looks like he’s enjoying it, Mida,” Kara shot back from behind the system controls as the three of you watched your colleague stimulating the Jotun’s phallus with her warm, sticky hands.

“Shut up,” Mida grunted as she tightened her fist around the cock as she smoothed it from the base and up the head, letting precum pool around the crown. Nobody noticed how the Jotun’s eyes now rolled towards the back of his head.

“Don’t forget to oil his balls,” Augris instructed, causing a small chuckle to escape Kara.

Mida groaned and lowered her hands, smearing the specimen’s balls with the applicator oil. She barely noticed how the cock had begun to twitch.

“Mida,” you called out warningly. “Don’t overdo the application -- it looks like he’s ready to burst. We need to get the DNA in the tin, not all over your hands!”

“Alright! Alright! Alright!” Mida chimed as she removed her hands from the specimen’s reproductive organs, ignoring the soft whine that came from his mouthpiece. “I’m done!”

As Mida ran over to the hygiene station to properly dispose of her gloves, you saw the specimen’s eyes follow her languidly.

“Alright Mida, when you’re done, step over here,” you called out to her, as Kara rechecked the status of her retractor bonds. The specimen has started to struggle again. “We don’t want you trapped in there when extraction begins.”

Heeding the warning, the neophyte quickly went behind the system controls as you pushed a button. A glass wall suddenly appeared between the system controls and the gurney, separating the crew from the specimen. You watched those worried green eyes look at the glass walls around him, as well as the rest of the apparatus that moved into place -- including that tube positioned over his penis that has been quietly whirring the whole time Mida was “prepping” him.

You checked the status of the extraction tube and found out that it was well-coated with the same applicator liquid Mida was using earlier. Luckily, the applicator issued by the Academy was also an agitator, warm enough to produce twice the stimulation provided by the hand. It was ensured to produce and initiate the right amount of DNA from the subject.

Each of the Progenitor crew had their own screen to check, while you man the main controls.

“Vital signs?” You called out.

“Stable,” Augris responded, looking at the blinking blue hologram in front of her.

“Apparatus adequacy?”

You heard Kara tap her screen. “Working at 98% efficiency.”

“System mode, report.”

Mida straightened her glasses and read out from her screen. “Simulation: Mating and breeding. On standby.”

You pressed a few buttons on the board. “Initializing.”

The tube began to lower itself on the specimen’s cock, whirring as it slowly took the whole length in, until the crown’s head is completely snug against the curved dip at the end of the apparatus.

Behind you, Kara started punching a few buttons. “Applying Speed 001.”

The tube began to move. You heard a soft grunt being issued from the specimen’s mouthpiece as the apparatus began to slide up and down his cock, smearing it with even more applicator juice. You can see the specimen’s bare thighs straining, as his cock was slowly eaten up and released by the dripping tube.

“What mode is Speed 001?” Mida whispered to you.

Unblinking, you spoke, “Speed 001 is supposed to mimic the tightness of an unstretched and untouched vagina.” Mida turned to look at the specimen, who was currently put in a full-force milking process. “It’s even said to be better than the real thing,” Kara said, interrupting the trance Mida was in.

The specimen’s eyes have begun to get misty, as his body became slack, seemingly giving in to the process. You can see the Jotun’s sensitive cock slowly thickening inside the tube, seemingly being expanded and squeezed with every movement.

“Increase speed,” you suddenly commanded.

“Accelerating to Speed 002,” Kara announced.

With a loud whirr, the device began to increase the increments in between every movement. The Jotun’s eyes widened as he looked down to find his cock standing erect, being swallowed by the thin tube repeatedly, as his precum juices have begun to mix with the applicator juice coating the walls of the apparatus.

_Clack._

_Clack._

_Clack._

You all had to look up from your screens when you heard that sound. All four women remained quiet as they watched the specimen that has started to thrust his hips upward, with the leather straps and buckles released from his clothing repeatedly hitting the gurney as he was now fucking the device. All of you, just couldn’t help but watch as the Jotun’s eyes slowly turned white.

“Vital signs,” you whispered.

“Stable,” Augris spoke, voice strained. “But heartbeat is accelerating as well.”

The specimen has started to twist his head from left to right, his black hair getting messed up as his cheeks began to turn red.

Entranced, you watched those big swinging balls softly hitting the bottom of the extractor apparatus, as you tried so hard not to imagine it slapping against another female’s ass.

You released your clenched hand and pressed a button. “Increase in speed.”

Kara gulped. “Initiating Speed 003.”

The engine was now completely whirring. The apparatus momentarily paused, jerking the specimen awake from its stimulation-induced coma. Confused and dazed, the Jotun looked around and down his cock, wondering why the stimulation stopped.

And then the engine just started jerking in a very rapid manner, as if it was being shaken.

You, along with the crew, watched as the Jotun’s knees began to jerk in every direction, with his thighs quaking as his cock is being milked at the highest capacity. In fact, you can see those balls slowly throbbing in rhythm with the apparatus.

“How many beats are with that speed?” Mida whispered.

“A hundred thrusts per minute,” you spoke, your mouth dry.

The specimen now began struggling against his bonds again, with gold cracks forming against Kara’s shields.

“Shit,” Kara cursed as she moved away from her screen and raised both her hands, attempting to reinforce her energy restraints. She saw the creature glaring at her from behind the glass screen, eyes glowing green.

“This is a strong one,” Kara said through gritted teeth as her muscles grew tense, making a gesture with her free hand.

You could feel the tension coming from both parties: from the specimen currently trapped in an apparatus, being milked for breeding, and Kara -- one of your strongest conjurers -- trying to ensure that he stays in his place.

After a minute there was a burst of red light, as the Jotun jerked backward -- defeated. A new web of red lights surrounded his bonds. You saw his thighs beginning to quiver.

“Status report,” you spoke as Kara got back into position.

Cranking her neck, glaring at the Jotun, Kara looked at her screen. “Climax imminent.”

A small smirk appeared on the side of your lips. _Trying to fight back when you’re close to coming, huh?_ You watched the Jotun with his chin up in the air, completely at your mercy, with his cock slipping fast and quick inside the apparatus, thick enough to explode. _Such a curious little creature._

“Almost there,” Kara spoke through gritted teeth.

You suddenly saw him raise his head, piercing eyes completely directed at you. The green was almost all gone and was completely enveloped by his black pupils. He has clearly singled you out as an enemy. You stood your ground, unblinking, as you glared back at him.

Then you saw his eyebrows furrow -- you knew he was close.

“Anytime now,” Kara muttered.

Those thighs fell slack for a moment before he started jerking violently against the apparatus. His cock lodged hard against the curved dome as you watch those balls twitch. He gave just one more thrust before you watched the white fluid flow from the extractor tube and into a thin passage as it moved to fill in three giant glass vials attached to the side of the gurney.

He thrust once more against the tube before the apparatus released him, and you found yourself watching what’s left of his cum slowly coating his cock.

Spent, the specimen fell back against the gurney -- seemingly tuckered out.

The glass divider slowly descended into the floor, as Kara looked up at it and frowned as she found splatter on its surfaces.

“I think we’re on overflow,” Mida muttered in disbelief. “He made such a mess in there!”

“Yup,” Kara said, grimacing. “And you’re in charge of cleanup.”

“WHAT?!!” Mida whined. “AGAIN?!!”

As the neophyte stomped towards the gloving station, you found yourself stretching in place as you watched Augris looking at the Jotun’s stats.

“Is everything alright?” You asked, suddenly worried.

“Vital signs stable, heartbeat stable,” she said in disbelief. “His vitals went wild at one point, but he bounced back pretty well.”

You looked at the holographic screen and was amazed at what you found -- outstanding stamina. Of course, this was expected of the Jotun breed, but this boy seems like a special one.

“This horse sure is good for breeding,” Augris exclaimed. You turned to look at her, seemingly surprised. She punched in a few buttons and sighed. “Too bad, we don’t have a female specimen.”

You both exchanged glances before you punched a button on her controls -- one that will send data directly into your electrofile.

You then turned to admire your work, the specimen spent on the gurney. Mida was slowly cleaning him up, but she had to convince Kara to ensure his bonds first before she started running hygienic fluids all over his exposed body.

The creature turned to rear its head when you approached him. You found those green eyes to be misty and hooded, seemingly at the brink of exhaustion. However, what you found amazing was how he still managed to have the energy to glare at you as you approached the gurney.

You reached out, bare-handed, and pulled the shard of Tundris from his exposed thigh, earning you a yelp that was muffled by his mouthpiece.

“I’m getting this back,” you whispered at him, before winking at him when you were sure that no one saw you do so.


	2. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something similar to a fugitive on the run, you had to protect your prized specimen from those assholes that destroyed your lab. Hiding in a remote location, you are working with very limited resources. How are you going to perform your daily extraction duties now?

Your lab was destroyed.

Angliss was nowhere to be found, and you heard that Mida must be in critical condition. Augris was heard to have been captured by the enemy, and Kara has opted to stay by Mida’s side during the evacuation.

Goddamn fucking Extremist Kree, you cussed under your breath as you run past the red alert, trying to find your way into the living vault.

You fired a few shots at your pursuer and blasted away another with your own refractor beams. _Fuck, where is Kara when I can use her powerful bonds?!_

All Arcadians are gifted with advanced sorcery, and you wouldn’t pass the Progenitor test at all if you didn’t have high-level skills. It just so happened that your specialty was science itself and Kara was born in a warrior clan.

But that wasn’t the pinnacle of your priorities right now.

Without the guidance of your useless supervisor, the High Council gave you just one command: save your highest-ranking research.

Breaking into the living vault, you found yourself face-to-face with your prized specimen.

The poor Jotun boy was shoved in an aquarium-like cell, and you found him huddled in a corner when you blasted down the door. However, the look he gave you was not a welcoming one at all.

Hooking your blaster into your belt, you raised your hands up in the air as the Jotun stood up in his full height the moment you approached him. Sure, he can stand up and assume to be all menacing, but he can’t really do anything with that _Tundris_ constraint wrapped around his neck, equipped with pins that can pierce through his jugular at any minute. Not to mention that his current chains and bonds are reinforced by a more potent version of an Arcadian’s refractor beam.

“Easy boy,” you spoke, circling him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

For a moment, he just stood there -- wide-eyed, scared, and unsure of what to do.

And then you barely saw his fingers move.

A gold blast suddenly sent your hurtling against the glass wall. Wincing, you began to stand up to find him making a break for the door. Quickly lifting your wrist, you found yourself turning a bead around your band and all of a sudden the Jotun skidded to a stop and found himself being flung into your direction.

You programmed the _constraint_ with the _Tundris_ piece to quickly react with a tiny _Tundris_ shard attached to your wrist bead device. It doubles almost like a leash for your boy.

Catching the full-grown Jotun who was probably several tons heavier than you, you quickly pinned him down the ground as you straddled his chest.

“Don’t be so sullen now,” you grunted through gritted teeth as he tried to struggle against you and his bonds. “I don’t want to do this--” You found yourself grasping the exposed flesh of his neck, without activating the constraint pins.

All you could find was anger in those green eyes. Before he can react, you turned another bead around your band and it easily popped off. You raised it to your face and a spike suddenly extended to its full length.

“I’m sorry,” you muttered as you drove the spike on the side of his neck.

All of a sudden, the boy stopped squirming and fell limp. A temporary paralysis agent.

You pull his limp body up by the arms and threw him over your shoulders. He may be a powerful Jotun, but Arcadians have their own share of strength as well.

Now all you had to do was bring your prized specimen to your ship in the evacuation hangar.

***

_Colonata_.

Its several star systems away, and had a very small influence from the Intergalactic Federation. Sure, the planet was filled with scum and con men, but it was the one safe place where Arcadians can hide in the event of a siege.

And for some goddamn reason, those Kree were after the Progenitor base. You couldn’t show your face in any prominent Federation spaces for the meantime unless you wanted to be identified.

Trudging through the snow as you pulled it over your Progenitor-issued lab uniform, you stopped in front of this tenement in the middle of Colonata’s bustling capital of Krux. A man was on guard at one of the entrances, ignoring a bunch of runner thieves playing cards just across his turf.

You approach him, pulling your coat around you, hiding the pack filled with restocked supplies.

“Halt,” he suddenly barked, causing you to stop in your tracks.

Frowning, you dug in your front pocket and showed him a gold coin etched with a pair of wings against an embossed cross. The Royal Arcadian Coin.

The man huffed and gestured to the door behind him.

You passed him by, hiding a small smirk on your face.

After several passageways and a hidden door, you found yourself unlocking the safe room confidentially issued to you by the High Council -- a temporary reprieve and safe haven. Upon opening the locks, you found the boy sitting on the edge of the single bed, looking out the small one-way window.

There was a melancholy air about him, as he stopped struggling against you now. Of course, who would even try to struggle when both his hands are bound against his back, and it was the same thing with his feet. Not to mention that you refused to deactivate his mouthpiece.

“I brought food,” you tried to start a conversation with what was supposed to be your research subject. The said research subject just glared at you and looked back at the snow falling outside the window.

You frowned and just placed the food packets on the table nearest to the bed. Sure, Arcadians are known for experimenting on other “lesser” creatures. However, this isn’t really your creed. Progenitors were mostly known for preservation, only using their crafts and refractor skills when threatened. Yet, you were one of the most powerful species known to the universe. Or so they say.

Following that whole fall of Asgard and the supposed destruction of Jotunheim, you and your contemporaries searched far and wide for any sign of proof of the existence of Jotun DNA -- even coming close to ransacking and “liberating” (more like stealing) species from The Collector’s vault.

And then this gorgeous Jotun specimen fell into your lap.

You even elected to sleep using your evacuation pad on the floor, leaving the soft comfy bed for your specimen to sleep in. You just had to follow the protocols that have been issued to house and care for living specimens -- they need to have the best care if they need to be healthy to produce the best DNA for your research. You intend to do just that, even with limited resources.

Hastily grabbing one nutrient syringe from the pack, you menacingly approached the specimen who was now basically helpless knowing that you have him weakened by the _Tundris_.

“You haven’t consumed any nutrition packs that have been offered to you in days -- you have to eat,” you hissed as you held him in place, ripping one loose flap of leather on his shoulder and injecting the nutrient syringe on an exposed patch of red skin. You saw him momentarily wince, as he moved away from your touch.

Seeing the reddened patch framed by his black outfit, you suddenly found yourself stroking the spot, realizing that all of you -- your whole crew, must have been rough with the boy.

You thought you saw those sad green eyes soften as he turned to look at you. But maybe it was just your imagination.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

“Fuck,” you cussed under your breath, searching for that reminder alarm pack hidden underneath your coat.

Somehow, upon hearing that particular sound, the specimen’s eyes widened as his whole body stiffened. He suddenly started backing up against the wall of the room, eyes wildly scared.

Ignoring his actions, you took the reminder pack out of your pocket and flashed its contents against your hand.

Upon reading what it was about, you found yourself groaning.

“Extraction sequence,” you said through clenched teeth.

It was impossible to completely do it at such a remote place as this. All your state-of-the-art issued apparatus was left at the lab -- and all of it was smashed to pieces. Not even one syringe that you can use for blood extraction was spared. Sure, cutting with a knife and harvesting blood would work, but it would have been marred with the steel content from the knife.

All that was left with you was two giant vial cases, a small kit that can set up an extraction and analysis station, several bottles of applicator oil, and your precious boy specimen.

You sat on the ground, thinking about what you would do, as the Jotun watched you from the corner of the room, on his bed.

Sure, the extraction has been performed every day before the siege began, sometimes under your supervision -- and sometimes under Augris’. Considering the current circumstances, you can stop the extraction process for a few days, but that would leave gaps in your data.

Not to mention that you really haven’t gotten to the bottom of the Jotun DNA compatibility test just yet…

You lined up the options in front of you -- the analysis kit, the vials, the applicator oil, and the boy who was now sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at you with so much confusion.

 _Gods, if only I had Augris with me right now_ , you thought as you tore at your hair. Augris sure would have a good suggestion to give you on how you can continue your work with only having the bare minimum.

You looked at the Jotun who was just sitting there, wondering if you’ve gone mad when it hit you: _You can easily extract and separate saliva and semen DNA from each other_.

You stood up, realization forming on your face.

However, you had to make a face when you realized what you had to do.

“Ah, fuck.”

***

“I promise, this will be quick,” you told the squirming specimen who was now lying flat on the bed.

Despite being several pounds bigger and heavier than you, the _Tundris_ can do such wondrous things as it can make your specimen follow whatever that needs to be done. Now you have put weight on his foot to have it flat against the surface of the floor thanks to the wrist beads with _Tundris_ particles that you have strapped on his ankles.

With his hands still bound to his back, you had his torso flat out against the bed with his legs hanging off the side.

All you had to do now was part his legs, unbuckle his breeches and smooth out his clothing to reveal his cock and stomach, and then you’re good for extraction.

However, the boy wouldn’t stop squirming as you smoothed your bare hands to pull his pants down his thighs. Of course, with your bare hands. You forgot to pack gloves at this point.

And his skin felt so warm under your fingertips.

Kneeling in front of him you surveyed your work -- unfortunately his cock wasn’t upright yet to your liking.

“Great,” you muttered, particularly to no one. As the poor Jotun boy was now looking at the ceiling, clearly humiliated with what was about to happen.

The applicator and extraction device worked well at the lab because it had to do all the dirty work for you -- the simulation of a warm vagina and the powerfully reactive agent mixed into the applicator oil for the maximum stimulation.

However, the suction apparatus tube was specifically designed to support the second layer of applicator oil that will come in contact with the phallus. The process should be complete: the first layer of applicator oil applied manually by a handler, followed by the second administration of the applicator oil as the cock is placed inside the extraction tube. It usually guarantees faster results in terms of climax.

But now you were supposed to do it all manually, and you were definitely not ready to use your vagina for the second application. After all, there’s a huge risk of implantation and you’re not ready to sabotage your work -- You had to be compatible with him after all before you would even dare try to do that.

Sighing, you found yourself glaring at the specimen, who was slowly becoming red in the face, wondering why it was you who was left with this task.

“Cause you’re the project sergeant,” you murmured angrily to yourself. “This whole fucking research was your idea -- who else is gonna do it?”

You threw your coat on the floor, grab a bottle of applicator oil, and began to unbutton your shirt. The eyes of the specimen widened as he watched your cleavage slowly coming into view.

There was no other way to simulate the process but to replace the first two parts of the extraction -- with your breasts and with your mouth.

With your uniform now lowered to reveal your upper torso, you sulkily began to slather applicator oil all over your hands, only to spread them on your breasts. You barely realized that the specimen was watching you do this process the whole time.

Weighing your breasts in your hand and groping them to ensure that they are well-coated with the oil, you turned to look at your extraction subject only to find his cock now completely erect.

“Great,” you muttered, raising an eyebrow. “You’re making my job completely easy.”

That was when you started slathering his erect cock with the oil.

With a soft hum from the mouthpiece, the specimen fell back on the bed, body completely stiffening with every slow movement of your hands.

As this was usually Mida’s job, you tried to remember the strokes she made to make sure that the phallus stands erect, making a note to slather oil up to the base of the cock, and to slightly tighten your hand as you pulled it right back up towards the crown.

Continuing with this specific movement, you can feel a soft vibration coming from the body underneath you, with the Jotun’s breathing becoming faster and faster underneath your touch.

Wondering whether you should start the process to mimic the second layer of the application, you momentarily checked your subject if he was still doing well -- only to find his eyes hooded as he lazily stared at the ceiling.

“Yup, not getting the results I want,” you murmured as you leaned closer and pulled his cock in between your tits.

That was when you felt the muscles on his stomach slowly become taut.

You can hear soft moans coming from that mouthpiece as you press your tits together, enveloping his cock with more applicator juice coming from your skin. As your chest slowly warms up with the properties of the oil, you found yourself looking down to see the head of his cock slowly peeking in and out of your cleavage, slowly pooling some precum on your chest.

Remembering Augris’ instructions, you reach down and cover his balls with oil as well, massaging them as you continued you smother his cock with your tits.

You knew he was close to climaxing when you start to feel his cock twitching against your chest.

“Good, good,” you mused as you focused on using your hands to stimulate him, tightening your oily hold on the shaft as you watched his throbbing cock going in and out of your enclosed fingers. “You’re almost there--”

The specimen began thrusting his hips upwards, fucking your hands.

You didn’t understand what was going on with you either, as you feel something stirring inside of you as you squeezed your hands around the Jotun’s cock, finally understanding how it was to milk a meaty shaft with your own bare hands. You probably didn’t notice how your tongue was starting to hang out of your mouth, and the boy can definitely see this.

And then you felt his thighs quivering underneath your arms.

“Shit, shit, shit,” you exclaimed, realizing he was close. You looked around and saw the giant vial with its lid open.

You were thinking whether you could just bend him over the jar and have him spurt his seed in the container, but you were thinking how much it would be a mess.

 _God, I just don’t want to extract the saliva from the specimen,_ you thought lazily, gritting your teeth as you continue to slide and grip his oil cock with one hand. You look back at his squirming body and realize that he’s almost at the brink, but he needs something to push him off the edge.

You realize that there was only one way to do it without spilling a precious drop of his seed.

You whined and opened your mouth.

“The things I do for science,” you say glumly as you took that thick, meaty cock in your mouth.

You didn’t realize how good it tasted as he started to fuck your mouth. In fact, you silently thanked whoever invented the applicator oil because it did not taste disgusting after all. In fact, it tasted a bit sweet…

Clamping your hands on his bare hips, you began to suck and bob your head, mimicking the way the extractor would do it, in hopes that he would give you the most precious specimen that you needed to complete your data for the day--

Then you accidentally suckled on the crown of his cock too hard, and he accidentally lodged it deep into your mouth, almost making you gag.

_Och! Slurp!_

You heard him moan hard against his mouthpiece as his hips bucked off the bed.

Something thick and juicy sloshed down your mouth, and your eyes widened realizing you were this close to swallowing the precious DNA you needed so much.

Storing all those juices inside your cheeks, you quickly bob your head off his still dripping cock only to turn your head sidewards to spit it inside the readily-open vial right beside you.

By the time you got back to your senses, you found your chest covered with the Jotun’s cum and you found yourself face-to-face with a slowly softening cock, still dripping with your precious sampling.

Wiping the cum off your mouth and wiping it carefully on a nearby cloth that you can use for sampling, you fell back on your ass as you surveyed the state of your specimen.

You did not expect to have him looking at you with such hooded and misty eyes, with cum still splattered on his stomach.

“Well done, my friend,” you muttered to him, bare chest still heaving with your every breath. “Well done.”


	3. Implantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting desperate, you receive a command from the High Council to do one thing in order to complete your mission-- and its not an easy decision to make.

Eventually, you were forced to leave _Colonata_.

Some dirty smuggler gave the Kree a tip that several housings shielded Progenitors, and you had to go on the run again.

As you ran for another star system, you took your Jotun boy with you.

Luckily, he became more pliant and submissive and caused less trouble with you. In fact, he did try to escape twice, and you ended up knocking him out with what was left of your paralysis agents.

However, you did notice how pliant he would become whenever it was time to do the daily extraction process. You’ve done it everywhere with him now, wherever privacy is permitted. Whether it was at the back of a ship, in the middle of the woods, or even at a back alley of a busy capitol.

Whenever he would hear your reminder pack beeping, he would suddenly be docile as a pup.

You hate to admit that you’re starting to enjoy these manual extractions as well. There was something in his eyes the moment you took his cock deep inside your mouth, and there was something about the way he looked at you minutes before he would burst, filling your mouth the sample you required so much.

In fact, there was one time, when you were both hiding at the back of a Federation transport ship when you found yourself smoothing back his black hair after he fell exhausted following a rough extraction episode. You swore that you may have swallowed a bit of his sample when it happened. You didn’t mind. It tasted sweet.

However, you knew this temporary settlement you have with your Jotun test subject wouldn’t last that long. And it started during a distress call that happened when you both were in Xandar.

After receiving a tip that the Federation troop that was “protecting you” was a decoy for several undercover Starforce Kree, you suddenly had to escape and hide in the ruins of this old forsaken planet, with your Jotun specimen following right behind you.

While hiding out at an old ruined temple upon nightfall, you received an encrypted message from the Progenitor High Council, with the royal seal of Arcadia.

It read plain and simple:

 _Implant and secure the Jotun DNA sample_.

You gritted your teeth when you found out about it. You looked down to find your Jotun boy sleeping on your lap and wondered how you were going to complete the task.

You were so close to completing your research data and the only thing getting in the way is trying to find a female Jotun that your boy can breed with. But knowing this is impossible regarding your predicament, you received a previous transmission stating that you had to find any specie compatible at close range that you can implant the Jotun seed with.

Unfortunately, there were no other possibly compatible species at your current range-- except you.

Pressing your tongue against the side of your cheek, you turned to look at your Jotun boy who has now awakened and was sitting right across you -- patiently waiting for the reminder pack to ring its alarm.

You sighed and stood over the black-haired beauty, and you found those green eyes staring up at you in question. For some reason, after traveling together for several weeks, you found yourself becoming fond of your boy.

Cupping his chin, you looked into his eyes and smoothed his black hair back. “Let’s get this over with.”

***

After sterilizing a pocket knife with a bonfire you started right inside the ruins, you gently raised the knife and cut off a piece of the Jotun’s clothing near his other arm -- the one not reddened by repeated blood sample testings.

“Shush,” you whispered against his hair as you held his head against your chest. “This will be painless and quick. I promise you.”

You pressed the blade against his bare skin until a trickle of blood appeared. You quickly scooped it up and placed it inside an analyzer. You gently ran your hand against his face when it was done, and he leaned back against your lap to fall asleep again. After all, he can barely do anything as he was still barely free of his bonds. Although you have an inkling that those refractor bonds on his hands were getting weaker…

Once the analysis kit has registered his sample, you turned the knife around and took a prick of your own blood by slicing your inner arm.

Placing your own sample in the analyzer, you took a deep breath and sat back beside the quiet Jotun boy sprawled on the ground, watching you.

“Just a few hours,” you whispered, as he leaned to press his cheek against your shoulder again. “And we’ll find out if we’re compatible.”

***

It was already four hours into the night.

Your analyzer kit has been blinking green for the past half hour.

It confirmed the match: _You were compatible with the Jotun._

You palmed your face.

You were hoping for the Kree and Arcadian hostility to reach a temporary settlement, so that you can properly bring your boy home and have him properly bred and processed as protocol dictates.

Unfortunately, desperate times call for desperate measures.

It also makes sense -- the High Council wanted you to secure the DNA before something happens to him or you. As long as you’re carrying the DNA -- as long as you were proven fertile with a positive implant, Arcadians are under protection -- it was the Federation law.

You pursed your lips. Sure, you were fertile. You are a healthy female Arcadian after all. However, you were honestly out of practice. You have buried your nose so hard into your work, that you weren’t really into helping Arcadia build the next generation and participate in breeding matches. However, these last few weeks? Maybe your libido has been becoming unchecked…

You did not wait for the alarm reminder pack to sound.

Rousing the Jotun boy, you suddenly showed a new kind of fierceness, as you pulled him up with the Tundris collar, dragging him close to your face. You saw those green eyes widen with a newfound fear.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered against this mouthpiece. “It’s time.”

You dragged him over to an elevated altar, throwing him over it. The boy raised his torso, eyes wide with confusion, as you strode towards him, eyes darkened in the depths of the temple ruins.

Before he can make a sound against his mouthpiece, you pushed him down again and began to viciously remove his breeches, hurrying to free his cock.

You can feel him breathing fast as you freed his thickness, before pushing him down again to bare his beautiful, sculpted abs.

Without waiting for any signal, you bent down and took his cock in your mouth.

You have become an expert at this, and you knew exactly what you needed to do to get him to climax to your liking. Parting his legs, you swirled your tongue hard against the crown, causing him to scream against the clamp on his mouth. His body jerked when you bobbed your mouth down, taking him in deep.

Those leather-clad legs twitched against the altar’s edges, as his body thrashed with the amount of stimulation you were giving him. Little did you know that he has started to struggle against his bonds, pressed against his back. There was something in him that wanted to break free, get power, and take hold…

_Slurp!_

You took him down deep again, only to surface as you swirled your tongue around the crown of his cock. You hear him keen against his mouthpiece as he threw his head back, chin pointing up in the air -- towards the ceiling of stars.

Placing both of your hands against his stomach, pinning him down, you let your saliva pool around your mouth as you applied hard suction around the crown of his cock. You could taste the precum forming around your tongue.

You took him in one last time, took him in deep, letting the crown of his cock press hard against the back of your throat. You felt his thighs quiver once or twice against your chest, making you wish you had time to lather your tits with applicator oil so you could fully stimulate him and make the process quicker.

For some reason, you didn’t want the process to be quicker this time.

His hips bucked against your face once, twice. The insides of your mouth were starting to taste very sweet. _This must be his pure essence_ , you wondered as you released him from your mouth -- with a trail of saliva connecting your lips to his cock.

The Jotunn boy was breathing hard now, as he watched you rise to your full height.

You watched his cock twitch once, twice, as you began to remove your own breeches until you were standing in front of him with only your underwear on.

He looked at you in such a different way this time -- as if you were one with the stars.

Without saying another word or wasting your time, you quickly mounted him as you brushed your already-wet cunt against his throbbing, erect cock. You heard that keening voice from his mouth clamp again.

Pulling him by the constrictor around his neck, you press your forehead against what you used to think as a simple Jotun specimen --

“I hope you enjoy this,” you whisper against this cheek. “Because I know that I will.”

You felt his body tremble as you parted your underwear. Your entire body started to heat up as you sank your cunt against his hard, purpling shaft. You threw back your head and moaned so deeply, he must have felt it his body as you sank quickly against his girth.

He jerked once or twice against your hips, as you slowly found him seated deep within you.

Gods, you missed this. You didn’t realize how much you missed this sexual haze. You turned to look at him and his eyes were starting to roll down the back of his head.

And that was when you started to ride his thickness.

Affixing your hands around his neck, making sure you don’t push the constraint pins into his neck, you clamped your legs on the sides of the altar so you can drive him deeper within you with every thrust.

With your every downward thrust, he tilted his torso up, meeting your movements with his hips as he lodged that gifted cock deep inside of you. Completely sinking into the pleasure, you release your hands from the ring around his neck as you place both hands on the metal lapels on his chest, pushing down as hard as you could as his cock would hit wonderful notes inside your womb.

You finally decided to get your feet up as you planted them on either side of his hips, as you brought your hips down harder against his, causing him to raise his torso up until he is in a sitting position.

That was when you felt his cock twitch inside of you. Finally, your coveted implantation.

“No more hard samples now, my boy,” you whispered against his mouthpiece. “All of it is going in me.”

You didn’t know why but you saw those green eyes twinkle in the darkness.

For some reason, before you continued rocking your bare hips against him, you were suddenly compelled to remove his mouthpiece. You didn’t know why -- you wanted to hear his voice for once, hear the voice of the Jotun man who would impregnate you. Or maybe, you wanted to stick your tongue down his mouth.

Ripping the mouthpiece off his face, you heard it clack on the ground behind you.

He tossed his head and found himself looking at you for the first time, ever since that night he was restrained in your lab. He had such a beautiful face and such thin yet luscious lips. And you didn’t know why, but you felt as if those green eyes were bearing deep into your head.

“Give me your name,” you commanded with a thrust.

Those lips moved slowly. “ _Loki_ ,” he whispered. “ _My name is Loki_.”

This was one thing you forgot about Jotuns and Asgardian sorcerers. You forgot how powerful they could be when you give them back their voice.

“ _And you will do what I say, for once._ ”

You felt something take over your head, something like a haze.

You barely saw how Loki easily broke the refractor bonds Kara put on him in what seemed to be along time ago. You suddenly felt two hands threaded in your hair, as a pair of lips suddenly assaulted yours.

And then you found yourself on your back, flat against the altar.

The Jotun specimen -- _no, his name is Loki_ \-- took full control as he towered over your figure, now imposing, as he took your bare legs and pressed it against his chest.

He gave one thrust, and you felt yourself scream.

You felt your ass being lifted from the flat surface underneath you, as you felt a thick cock continuously pressing against a spot inside of you that made stars explode behind your eyes. You tried to grab onto Loki for purchase, but you ended up grabbing leather and metal, as you watched him grit his teeth as he pounded hard in between your legs, bruising your hips.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” he hissed as he approached your face. “ _Fuck me and I’ll take back what’s mine!”_

You threw back your head and screamed, “ _Oh Gods, fuck me! Fuck me Loki!”_

He pinned you down and held your head in place, before leaning down to angrily cover your mouth with his. You found yourself choking on his tongue as he assaulted you with it, trying to get a taste of the sweetness you sucked off his cock.

Suddenly placing his hands on your shoulders and pushing down hard, you felt his cock inside you twitch once, twice, and then thrice -- and you had to survive three great cresting thrusts from his hips before he screamed and came inside of you.

Your feet arched in the air, as your entire body shuddered with your own climax. You can feel your head turning, realizing that he was still thrusting hard inside of you, giving you all the cum that you wanted.

He eventually sat up and lowered your legs, with green eyes looking down haughtily at you -- as if he had conquered you.

You lay down on the altar like a sacrifice, with a half-grin playing on your lips.

_So that’s what his climax feels like_.

However, you started to wonder why his cock was still hard inside of you.

You looked up to find a devious smirk painted on that handsome face.

“We’re not yet done.”

Suddenly, you find yourself being dragged off the altar and hauled on your feet. You looked up to find the once-sweet, docile Jotun boy, now assaulting your mouth with his tongue, before pushing you down on your knees.

And then you found yourself face-to-face once more with the cock you’ve been milking for almost a month now.

“ _Take my cock in your mouth,_ ” he hissed above you.

For some reason, the gravity of your sins dawned on you.

“ _NOW!!!_ ”

You did not have time to react as this thick, bulging girth was suddenly pushed down your mouth, lodging itself deep against your throat.

He was full… so full. You never imagined that he’d still be hard and throbbing after filling you up with his cum.

It didn’t help at all when he grabbed your hair, and you felt your scalp burning. And then he pushed you deeper down his length, almost choking you.

Eyes rolling down the back of your head, you can feel tears forming on the sides of your eyes.

You paid for your sins that night, on your knees, with the Jotun boy’s cock assaulting your throat. He gripped your hair hard as his hips began to move, fucking your mouth hard. If you looked up, you might have cum again with the sight of this menacing Frost Giant with his jaw clenched, teeth set, as he put his hips into lodging his cock deep into your mouth.

Searching fo purchase, you ended up grabbing his ass, clawing against all that leather, as tears fell down your eyes.

You felt him grunt hard and after three vicious thrusts of his hips, you made this one last obscene slick sound of your throat -- before his sweet cum suddenly filled up your mouth.

“ _Take it,_ ” he said through gritted teeth. “ _Take it all, bitch._ ”

You felt as if you’d choke on his own cum. When he was done with you, he wrenched your mouth off his girth, as you collapsed on your back, just completely exhausted.

Loki stood stock still, flexing his fingers.

He was free. He can no longer feel those hideous red Arcadian bonds on his wrists. He threw his head back, savoring the wind in his face. He was finally free.

He turned down to look at you, all spent and wasted underneath him, and he was tempted to end it all…

Then he remembered the tender way you brushed his black hair out of his face.

***

You just lied there, with cum still leaking in between your legs, as you looked at the stars through the ceiling-less temple ruins in Xandar.

The Jotun was gone. He left without saying goodbye.

You, however, were so sore that you just lied down there for the next several hours, wondering if you would die once the troops find your desecrated, wanton figure.

He was so rough. Yes, you enjoyed it, but at one point -- he was _too rough_. Oh, so deliciously rough.

You think he must have even wanted revenge against you. You could have not gotten out of this mission alive. But you swore you felt something.

Something like a hand brushing your hair back. Maybe you felt a kiss as well.

Maybe you just imagined it.

But it was too late, your precious specimen was gone.

No, he had a name.

 _Loki,_ you breathlessly whispered it to the stars. _I guess I’ll never forget you now_.

Beside you, the analyzer beeped green twice, before beeping yellow. You didn’t even bother to check it, but it just sat there beside you, beeping.

_Implant DNA positive._

**Author's Note:**

> Ever heard of Mewtwo Milking? (NSFW.) This fic is inspired by that.


End file.
